


Hamilton Oneshots! (A series I’m good at)

by AwkwardGayChild



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, LETS JUST SAY ALMOST EVERYTHING, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayChild/pseuds/AwkwardGayChild
Summary: Welcome to a series that I may keep going with all my crazy ideas and ships plus a side of ocs me and my friend(/crush/he likes me back too eek!!) did.Welcome to the Oneshots of the Hamilton Crew.I’m Melody and my friend is Steph! (Who don’t have an ao3 account but we work together)





	1. First Burn

 

 

(I slightly edited the lyrics. And this is lams. And I’m dying on the inside. Good thing I love Oneshots! :D)

 

 

 

“I saved every letter you wrote me, from the moment I saw you. Iknew you were mine, you said you were mine, I thought you were mine...”

 

Alex trembled slightly as tears slowly slipped from his eyes. “Jackie...”

 

“Do you know what Lafayette said, when I told him what you'd done? He said: ‘You have married an Icarus. He has flown too close to the sun’”

 

Alex moved toward him slightly before being stopped by Johns hand pushing into his chest.

 

“Don't take another step in my direction  
I can't be trusted around you.”

 

“John...-“

  
“Don't think you can talk your way  
Into my arms, into my arms”

 

John kneeled beside the letters Alex wrote him, and sighed as he got a lighter and the letters as Alex could only tremble at the sight.

 

“I'm burning the letters you wrote me. You can stand over there if you want. I don't know who you are, I have so much to learn. I'm re-reading your letters... and watching them burn... I'm watching them burn..”

 

Alexander told himself not to cry as he sobbed quietly. John didn’t care as he got up and pointed his finger at Alex.

 

“You published the letters she wrote to you. You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed in clearing your name, you have ruined our lives... Heaven forbid someone whisper: ‘He's part of some scheme’ Your enemy whispers so you have to scream!

I know about whispers... I see how you look at her sisters”

 

 Alex looked away ashamed of his previous actions.

 

“Don't! I'm not naive. I have seen women around you. Don't! Think I don't see, how they fall for your charms all your charms!”

Alexander grimaced, seeing John’s tear stained face and hiccuped a sob. “Jesus Alex...” John muttered

“I'm erasing myself from the narrative... Let future historians wonder how John reacted when you broke his heart! You have thrown it all away! Stand back, watch it burn.... Just watch it all burn!”

Lafayette came into the room his hands on his hips as Alex only felt like he should die...

“And when the time comes. Explain to the people. The pain and embarrassment. You put your boyfriend through! When will you learn.. That we are your legacy? I am your legacy! If you thought you were mine..... Don't”

 

* * *

 

Alex remembered that. It was a month ago. And even though John had forgiven him, Alex still felt useless... So Alex took his knife and stabbed his head and heart, until he stopped, weak, and on the bridge of death. “Alex? Babe I wanted to say I forgive you for the affai- ALEX!” 

John leaned against the Now lifeless body and sobbed loudly. And yet, both of their hearts broke at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it’s good I think. Follow my Instagram -MelodyMelonssss  
> Follow my Amino, Hamilton Fanfiction - Imnotinlove,I’mawatermelon  
> Follow my goddamned YouTube channel - ANDPEGGY (It shows John with pride all around him)  
> Follow my Wattpad - AyanoAishi36 (comment if u know me)  
> Comment on my other books.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Completely Unrelated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may post random fanart!?

I’m gonna post random fanart.

 

 

The first one is gonna be Empty by Olivia O'Brien!

 

Its gonna be my oc who represents me.

 

Kms


	3. Peggy Is Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy goes crazy as a lots of people die.
> 
> Inspired by Bebe Rexhas, I’m Gonna Show You Crazy

Peggy sighs as the entire crew was before her. She knew they’ll send her to a insane asylum. But she won’t have that.

 

“There's a war inside my head. Sometimes I wish that I was dead, I'm broken” Eliza looks away, she gave the pills to her after diagnosing her and telling her when to take it.

Peggy groans. “So I call this therapist! And she said-“

"Girl, you can't be fixed, just take this." Eliza says giving Peggy the pills. Alex looked at Peggy as she shook with rage. “I'm tired of trying to be normal! I'm always over-thinking!”

“You’re driving yourself crazy!” The revolutionary set yelled, John coming to hug Peggy. 

“So what if I'm fucking crazy?!” She screamed.

“And I don't need your quick fix! I don't want your prescriptions!” She shakes her head. “Just 'cause you say I'm crazy. So what if I'm fucking crazy?! Yeah, I'm gonna show you!”

 

She took out a knife, as Burr took out a gun aiming it at her. Peggy grinned and threw the blade at his head before he could shoot and took it out stabbing Eliza. “Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath!” She sliced Madison’s throat as Jefferson screamed at the sight.

“Yeah, I'm gonna show you! I'm gonna show you, yeah, I'm gonna show you!” She drags the bloody blad across her lips. “Mental out my brain, bad shit go insane! Yeah, I'm gonna show you, I'm gonna show you! Yeah, I'm gonna show you!”

She approached Angelica. “I've been searching city streets, trying to find the missing piece like you said. And I say child don't need to find. There's not a single thing that's wrong with my mind! Yeah, I'm tired of tryna be normal. I'm always over-thinking! Driving myself crazy, so what if I'm fucking crazy?!”

“And I don't need your quick fix! I don't want your prescriptions! Just 'cause you say I'm crazy, so what if I'm fucking crazy?!”

She took out a katana and sliced Angelica in half as John tried to restrain her. ”I'm gonna show you! Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath! Yeah, I'm gonna show you! I'm gonna show you, Yeah, I'm gonna show you! Mental out my brain, bad shit go insane! Yeah, I'm gonna show you, I'm gonna show you” She kicked him off and stabbed him as Alex shot near her foot. She faced him as she stabbed his head.

 

”Crazy, crazy, yeah I'm gonna show you! Crazy, crazy, yeah I'm gonna show you!  
Crazy, crazy! Tired of tryna be normal, I'm driving myself crazy.. And I don't need your quick fix! I don't want your prescriptions! Just 'cause you say I'm crazy, so what if I'm fucking crazy?!?! Yeah, I'm gonna show you!!”

She shoved the katana down Hercules throat as Laf shot her arm. She laughed lowly as it healed instantly, and shoved her hand in Lafs mouth taking out his heart, as Laf twitched. “Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath! Yeah, I'm gonna show you. I'm gonna show you, yeah, I'm gonna show you!”

She looked at Jefferson as she cut his dick off laughing as she shoved his head between a fast fan, enjoying the gore everywhere. “Mental out my brain, bad shit go insane! Yeah, I'm gonna show you! I'm gonna show you. Yeah, I'm gonna show you!”

 She walked away from the mass murder scene and threw out the knife as she giggled going to Washington’s office, to report the scene.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this before, but it never saved so I had to remake it. ;—;
> 
> Comment if I should do a part 2. ;P


End file.
